uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 56
London Buses route 56 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to East London. History The 56 commenced operation on 24 February 1990 as a daily route between Whipps Cross and West Smithfield (Barts Hospital) via Leyton, Lea Bridge Road, Clapton, Dalston, Angel, Islington and Goswell Road. It was in principle, a conversion to one-person operation of the outer end of route 38, it also replaced sections of route 48 between Dalston and Clapton, route 55 between Bakers Arms and Whipps Cross as well as route 277 between Dalston, Angel and Smithfield. This was the fourth time, the route number 56 had been used on motor bus route in London. The 56 commenced operation amid some controversy, as passengers of the 38 to Leyton, which the 56 replaced, were not happy with the curtailment at Clapton Pond of the 38, which had served Lea Bridge Road since 1912. As from 25 September 1993, there was a slight diversion of the 56 to serve the Barbican, at the same time, the late evening and Sunday services were curtailed at Angel, Islington. Current route Route departing Whipps Cross * Whipps Cross Roundabout * Lea Bridge Road * Lower Clapton * Clapton Pond * Lower Clapton Road * Downs Road * Cricketfield Road * Pembury Road * Hackney Downs Station * Dalston Lane * Dalston * Balls Pond Road * Essex Road * Essex Road Station * Islington Green * Upper Street * Islington High Street * Angel Station * City Road * Wakley Street * Goswell Road * Aldersgate Street * Barbican Station * St. Martins-le-Grand * St Pauls Station * Newgate Street * Giltspur Street * St Bartholomew's Hospital Route departing St Bartholomew's Hospital * St Bartholomew's Hospital * Giltspur Street * Newgate Street * St Pauls Station * King Edward Street * Montague Place * Aldersgate Street * Barbican Station * Goswell Road * City Road * Angel Station * Islington High Street * Upper Street * Islington Green * Essex Road * Essex Road Station * Balls Pond Road * Dalston * Dalston Lane * Hackney Downs Station * Pembury Road * Cricketfield Road * Downs Road * Lower Clapton Road * Clapton Pond * Lower Clapton * Lea Bridge Road * Whipps Cross Roundabout Gallery Previous route 56s in London The route number 56 had been used three times prior to its current use. *In 1911 - 1913 for a Elephant & Castle Chingford**(Warren Wood House) (Sundays Only) via London Bridge, Shoreditch, Dalston, Clapton, Leyton, Whipps Cross, Woodford Green Route 56 **1911 Terminology *In 1913 - 1969 for a Tottenham Hale*, Finsbury Park*, Mile End* Millwall Docks via Stamford Hill, Clapton, Hackney Route 56 *Termini varied *In 1980 - 1987 for a Isle of Dogs Aldgate Route 56 There were also in London: *Between 1913 - 1923 a Willesden Green Canons Park*, Tram route 56 *Between 1913 - 1951 a Peckham Rye Waterloo Bridge*, Embankment* Tram route 56 *Termini varied See also * List of bus routes in London * East London External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes Fotopic * London Bus Routes * Full timetable (PDF) Category:Bus routes in London Category:Transport in the City of London Category:Transport in Hackney Category:Transport in Islington Category:Transport in Waltham Forest